random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Tuesday's Christmas Party
Inspired by a fantastic video called Makoto's Christmas Party. I decided to make my own version of it but with my TLH ocs (plus Stella because it just wouldn't work without her uwu) because why not? ---- Tuesday interview: Alright... it's just gonna be so much fun. smiles TO: Tuesday barging into the office at night with some Christmas decorations in her arm. Tuesday: IT'S FUCKIN' COLDER THAN A WITCH'S TIT OUT THERE! Take this. shoves the Christmas decorations into Tessie's arms. Tuesday narration: Our manager, Anne, has appointed me and my assistant Tessie to throw a bomb dot com Christmas party. TO: Tuesday and Tessie at a table. Tessie sets a plate of chips onto the table. Tuesday: I SAID NO CARBS! chucks the chips at the wall. TO: a clip of Tessie and Tuesday high-fiving. Tuesday narration: narration Our C.E.O., Ai Enoshima, is going to be attending to congratulate us- cut to Keith Keith interview: My only Christmas wish this year is to not get my wheelchair stolen anymore... TO: A shot of Vernon decorating a Christmas tree. After he finishes, he drinks a bottle of Pepsi with an "EGG NOG" Sticky note label on it. TO: Maya, giving her interview. Maya: Oh, I do NOT celebrate Christmas, I think this is all bull'shit', I don't necessarily celebrate the festivities... TO: Maya going ballistic. Maya: FUCK YOU ALL IN YOUR HOLIDAY HOLEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! [Cut to: Tuesday with ''Anne at her desk.]'' Tuesday: Anne, I want a raise! [''Anne'' chucks a decoration at Tuesday's head.] Tuesday: HELP! pans to show Keith laying on the floor, stomach-down. Keith: Someone took my FUCKING WHEELCHAIR, I'M GONNA KICK THEIR GODDAMN ASS! Vernon: Learn to walk, ya fuckin' loser! wheeze Noah: Yeah, you lazy piece o' shit! reveals that Noah is the one who stole Keith's wheelchair. Noah calmy picks up a phone. Noah: Yes, I'm still here~ TO: Tuesday looking out of a window. Tuesday: SHITFUCK SHE'S HERE. TESSIE I NEED YOU TO TELL OUR BOSS THE C.E.O. HAS ARRIVED. Tessie GO! GO! runs away. Tuesday: EVERYBODY! OUR C.E.O. IS HERE, I WANT YOU ALL TO LOOK LIKE YOU WITNESSED THE MOST SHOCKING EVENT OF YOUR LIFE! NOW! TO: Anne's interview. Anne: Am I scared of her? No. She's a BITCH- walks over to Anne. Tessie: She's here. Anne: Agh, FUCK! runs out to greet Ai. Anne: Hey, it's nice to see you! Thanks for making the trip down to our office... oh, and... Merry Christmas. frantically shakes Ai's hand. Ai: I don't celebrate Christmas. claps. Ai: My assistant Stella LOVES it. She's a gay. Stella: Actually, no- Tessie: Oh, she's gonna feel right at home here! Ai: I just love what you've done with the place... you even got your own Jesus! shows Keith back in his wheelchair. Keith: Heh, God bless you Ma'am. throws a weird puppet across the room and it hits the floor while she's walking around the office. Stella: I've been an assistant... for 2 years. Tessie: I've been an assistant for 3 years. Tuesday: Did she also tell you she still believes in Santa Claus? Or that she's adopted? Stella: Who's this guy? Tuesday: Someone who jumped off a roof and only sprained her ankle, the fuck are you bringin' to the table, dipshit?! Stella: You wanna say that to my FACE?! Tuesday: I would if you had one, but all I see is an ASS with TWO EYES! throws a decoration at Tuesday, who in turn falls into the Christmas tree behind her. Tuesday: WORST CHRISTMAS!!!!!! TO: Everyone (sans Maya and Ai) singing Jingle Bells, but a power outage occurs. Stella: Augh! Keith: What the fuck? Anne: Alright, calm down, calm down. I'm gonna check the brakers. Vernon: Ughh... I think we're locked in. Keith: Great, now we're stuck at this shitty party! Tuesday: Oh fuck you, Keith. is heard screaming. Everyone runs to see what happened. is seen lying face down on the floor. Tuesday: Oh, Jesus Christ! FUCK she's dead. Noah: No time like the present! steals Anne's wallet. Tuesday: DAMNIT TESSIE, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND PROTECT ME! Tessie: close to Stella No thank you! Tuesday: NOT TESSIEEEEE- Category:Shitposting